Disney sing off with Percy and co
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: Percy and his mates have a Disney karaoke night. ( Marcus is god of shadows son of Hades and Persephone)* Complete* :)
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY.**

I had this crazy thought that the Percy Jackson characters had a Disney songs karaoke night. contains my ocs.

DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DISNEY AND DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

Enjoy!

"choose a song Percy" Said Thalia, laughing

"OK OK I will Choose ...I can the Distance from Hercules"

"  
I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while

When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road my wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
A hero's strength is measured by his heart  
Ooooooooooooooooooo  
( guitar solo )

Like a shooting star  
I will go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its heart  
I dont care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my heros welcome  
Waiting In your arms

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my heros welcome

waiting in your arms"

"yay! well done Percy"said Annabeth

"ME" asked Marcus

"Oh no" siad Nico

" Hey" Marcus cried


	2. Chapter 2

**MARCUS.**

"Ready ?"

"ready!"said Marcus

"Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon"

" Thalia your turn" announced Annabeth

" what why me?'

well we , Marcus and I, had to get Percy to sing somehow"


	3. Chapter 3

**THALIA.**

"Thalia what song is it"

"colours of the wind"

" You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

'Now its Annabeth's go" Thalia said evily

"I won't say I'm in love"


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNABETH.**

"[Meg:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Muses:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Meg:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Meg:]  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[Muses:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Meg:]  
Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Meg:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Muses:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Meg:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Meg:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"

" Nico"

"Err.. something from the lion king. I love that movie"

" Me too" Marcus nodded

" I just can't wait to be king"


	5. Chapter 5

**NICO**

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware

I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying do this Now when I said that-

No one saying be there What I meant was-

No one saying stop that What you don't realize-

No one saying see here Now see here!

Free to run around all day That's definitely out-

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart

Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Standing in the spotlight

Not yet

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait... Just can't wait To be king!"

"Wow Nico that was great" said Percy in surprise

" Gee Don't act so surprised"

Marcus and Thalia started dragging Grover in " SING OR THE TIN CAN GETS IT" Marcus threatened "No! Not my tin can. What to sing?"

"Hakunna Matata "


	6. Chapter 6

GROVER

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata? Yeah. It's our motto! What's a motto? Nothing. What's a-motto with you? Those two words will solve all your problems That's right. Take Pumbaa here Why, when he was a young warthog... When I was a young wart hog Very nice Thanks He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame He was ashamed Thought of changin' my name What's in a name? And I got downhearted How did ya feel? Everytime that I... Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Oh. Sorry Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna- It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! _(Repeats)_ I say "Hakuna" I say "Matata"

" My poor ears that worse Apollo's haiku about haikus" Marcus complained the others minus Percy nodded

" it wasn't that bad" Percy lied

"yes it was!" Grover cried

"wasn't"

"was"

wasn't"

"was"

"stop it boys" Sally said coming in to the room " You guys should go to bed"

"But-"

" no buts"

**The End **

**Review **

**thanks.**


End file.
